Will history repeat itself?
by TheStoryYouWon'tHear
Summary: Armin was having a peaceful day when a boy named Eren bumps into him. The two start to bond. But then they meet a girl named Mikasa. Everyone is starting to get strange memories from a strange place. Fighting titans. Will they live a normal life, or will history repeat itself? Idea's Welcome.
1. Chapter 1

**This is about Armin, Eren and Mikasa not know each other but are starting to remember their pasts lives. Fighting titans that is. Will history repeat itself? Or will everything go smoothly for everyone?**

 **Basically THE POMPEII PROJECT from ShinraiFaith. But a lot different.**

 **Anyway everyone!I hope you like this one. I was in a hurry. Sorry if there is a mistake in here. Anyway I hope you like this story I put together. :)**

* * *

Armin walked in the sidewalk with only him and his thoughts. To him the world was starting to move slow and go his way.

"Hey watch out!"

Armin was to late too turn around. Next thing he knew he was on the ground.

"I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." Armin rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?! Did you hit your head?!"

Armin looked up and saw a boy about his age with a worried expression. The boy had green eyes.

"I'm fine." Armin lightly smiled.

"Are you sure?" The boy asked, still worried.

"Yeah."

Armin stood up and saw that the boy was a little taller than him.

"Like I said I'm sorry." The boy apologized again. "It was my fault. You want to take you to a hospital? I know one that's close."

"That's not necessary." Armin lightly smiled. "I didn't fall hard."

"But look at your hands."

Armin looked at his hands and saw that they had road burn on his palms.

"Come on." The boy said. "Don't worry. My father works at the hospital."

Armin paused of a moment. Thinking.

"Okay." Armin said.

The boy smiled and grabbed Armin's bag.

"There's no need too-"

"It's fine." The boy smiled. "I knocked you over so let me carry your bag. Plus your hands must hurt."

Armin didn't noticed but he was right. His hands started to sting.

"I'm Eren by the way." The boy said.

"Armin.

* * *

"I'm glad my son didn't hurt you too bad." Eren's father, Grisha said.

Armin just smiled and saw that Eren was sitting on his father desk waiting for him.

"Hey dad." Eren went trough his bag. "Can you sign this?"

"Did you get in trouble again Eren?" Grisha asked.

"No. A field trip."

 _Field_ _trip?_ Armin thought.

"Wait you go to Titan High too?" Armin asked.

"Yeah..." Eren said. "Wait. You go there too?"

"Are you that kid everyone is talking about? The one who-"

"Aw man your funny!" Eren interrupted him. He had a fake laugh.

Then Armin realized that Eren's father was sitting next to him.

"Oh..." Armin whispered.

"What did my son do?" Grisha asked.

"He's the one...who...pasted the last test..."

"It's good that your doing good on school son." Grisha turned towards Eren.

"Thanks dad." Eren smiled.

"Well I'm all done Armin." Grisha said. "Your free to go. Just try to not to lift heavy things. Or give someone a high five."

"Thanks sir." Armin looked at his hands. "Thanks you so much."

"Come one Armin." Eren stood up. "I'll treat you out to eat. Since it's my fault you're in here."

"Be careful out there Eren." Grisha said.

"Don't worry." Eren walked out.

"Thank you again sir." Armin smiled.

"Anytime."

* * *

"Your father always worked at that hospital?" Armin asked.

"Yeah." Eren said. "He kind of owns it. Since he is always there."

"How did you run into me?"

"Oh...that? I was trying to run from these guys that were chasing after me."

"Then why weren't they behind you?" Armin raised his eyebrow.

"Turns out I lost them awhile before I ran into you. So in away. I ran into, just by running into you."

Armin was following Eren. Armin knew that even though he didn't know Eren personally he felt like he knew him for a long time. _Maybe in a different lifetime._ Armin thought. _Is it possible? To meet an old friend from a different lifetime?_ Then he heard a phone ring.

"Hello?" Eren stopped in his tracks. "Oh hey mom...yeah...no...okay...I'm going to eat a a restaurant with a friend...don't worry...okay...bye..."

Eren looked at Armin with embarrassment. Armin was now confused. Eren turned around quickly.

"...I love you too mom...bye." Eren hang up quickly. "So anyway. I know this cool restaurant were we can have a quick bite."

"Okay." Armin was smirking.

* * *

"Man that was a good burger." Eren wiped his mouth.

Armin took another bite of his burger.

"You kind of eat slow." Eren said.

"It's not my fault." Armin took another bite.

Eren just sat looking at Armin. To Eren Armin looked like a person who has soft heart but can have a evil side.

"How old are you?" Eren asked.

"...why?" Armin gave a curious look.

"Just asking. I'm 15."

"15."

"So...Armin Arlert age 15 height...hmmm...about 5 '3?"

"5 '4. And how do you know my last name?"

"Well my father left your file on his desk and since I was on his desk...my curious mind took over me."

Armin frowned at Eren.

"Hey I'm sorry." Eren smiled. "In exchanged you can ask me anything."

Armin sat back trying to think of a good question.

"Wait.." Armin said. "If you read my file then why did you ask my age?"

"Uh...I'm not good at math." Eren blushed from embarrassment.

Armin just smirked.

"Oh crap!" Eren looked at his phone. "I'm going to be late. I'm sorry Armin but I have to go. I will see you at school tomorrow."

"See ya." Armin stood up.

* * *

Armin woke up early and started to get ready for the day. Walking to school was peaceful for him. Because it was just him and his thoughts, and music.

"Armin!" Eren slapped his back.

Armin jump and turned around quickly.

"Geez you scared me." Armin took off his headphones.

"Oh I didn't think you would have your headphones in." Eren said. "Sorry."

"It's fine. Just don't go slapping people in the back when they have headphones in."

"Well how was I suppose to know? Look I'm sorry."

Armin put his music away and saw someone from the corner of his eye. A girl. He knew this girl. He would see her in the halls. Or in his class. Eren noticed that Armin was staring at a girl.

"Hey just give it up." Eren said. "She's cold to everyone. Even the teachers."

Armin jumped again. The fact that Eren knew who he was looking at.

"Do you even know her name?" Eren asked.

"Who doesn't?" Armin said.

Both of the boys just stared at the girl. She was a cold person. She had a glare that looked like it could haunted you for days. she would talk to some people but not all. Sometimes she would fight another strong girl. The whole school knew about her.

"Mikasa." Both Eren and Armin said.


	2. Chapter 2

**This chapter was kind of fast and short. There night be a few mistakes in here. Or somethings might not make sense but please just go with it. I couldn't check all of them. But I hope you like it. Thanks for reading! :)**

 **Please review it. I really appreciate it. Had to write this in an hour. Anyway I hope you like it!**

* * *

"Mikasa." Both Eren and Armin say.

"Ah so you do know her name." Eren smiled.

"I told you I knew her name." Armin said. "She really strong."

"No kidding." Eren chuckled. "I heard she threw a guy across the gym just because he asked her out."

"I'm sure there's more behind it."

Eren tapped Armin's shoulder.

"Let's go inside. I don't want to be late for class." Eren dragged Armin by his shirt.

Armin saw another girl, she was walking next to Mikasa. He also knew her.

"Annie." Armin whispered.

"Huh?" Eren turned to him.

"Uh...nothing." Armin lightly chuckled. "I was talking to myself. Anyway see you after class."

"You mean at lunch."

"Yeah."

* * *

Classes was started to get boring for Armin. He knew almost everything. He already read ahead of his texts books. But for Eren. His classes were going by to fast for him. He was a little behind on class but he got his work done. Eren barely understood history. Math was a hard subject for him. His reading was...good. Science was...okay. Everything seemed too hard for him. The only subject he was ahead was English.

* * *

Lunch started and Eren waited for Armin.

"Hey Eren."

Eren saw Armin walking towards him.

"You ready for lunch?" Eren smiled.

"Yup." Armin sighed. "Nothing like learning then eating and learning again."

"It's a break from learning."

They sat at a table for four. Eren sat next to Armin. Eren noticed that some people were staring.

"People are so noisy." Eren mumbled.

"I mean what do you expect?" Armin had to remind Eren about his hands.

"Oh...I kind of forgot about that."

"I have a question."

"Yeah?" Eren opened his soda.

"Why are you sitting next to me?" Armin asked.

"Well...I kind of don't have any friends. And I noticed you don't either so..."

"Ah. I see."

Eren opened his lunch and saw Armin's. He compared both of them and saw that Armin had a little less than his.

"So Armin do you have parents?" Eren asked.

"No." Armin took a bite of his food.

"Oh...I'm sorry for asking."

"It's okay. I mean. I love them and all but they both died in a car accident when I was little. What about you?"

"Obviously I have dad. I have a mom. You got any brothers or sisters?"

"No. You?"

"Nope. But I think I would make pretty good brother."

Armin tried to picture Eren bossing around a small child. Shaking his head Armin chuckled.

"Nah." Armin looked at Eren. "I think you would be the little brother."

"What?" Eren lightly slammed his drink. "You don't see me as a leader?"

Armin just shrugged his shoulders. Eren rolled his eyes.

"Whatever." Eren leaned back. "I think I would make a great big brother. I always wanted a little brother or sister."

"I always wanted a big brother." Armin said. "Not a sister. Manly because I think they would tell me to do stuff and make me feel uncomfortable."

"And you don't think that a big brother would do that?"

Armin shrugged again.

"Probably not." Armin said. "Since he would be raised how I was."

"Good point." Eren shook his head.

They sat at the table eating for the rest of lunch. Then...

"Excuse me."

Armin and Eren looked up. Both mouths opened and was in shock.

"Mikasa." Eren whispered.

"How do you know my name?" Mikasa asked.

"Um...you need something?" Armin asked.

"Yeah." Mikasa looked at Armin. "I need to borrow that."

Mikasa pointed at the table. Or what was on the table. A pencil. Armin noticed that she spoke like was bored. But he knew that how she always talked.

"Huh?" Armin frowned. "How did that get there?"

"You two didn't see it?" Mikasa asked. "It's been here since lunch started. I left it here when I came in here. I forgot about it until now."

"Oh here." Eren grabbed the pencil and gave it to Mikasa.

"Thanks." Mikasa quickly turned around and walked off like she was in a hurry.

Both Armin and Eren sat there, in shock. Mikasa. The girl that the school feared. Mikasa just spoke to them.

"She seemed nice." Eren smiled. "I thought she would try to fight us."

"Probably not." Armin started to pick up his trash. "There's a lot of teachers in here. Even if she wanted she would get trouble."

"Well I guess that's true. So...do you think she wants to kick our ass?"

Eren now had a worry look on him. The thought of a girl beating him up. Eren never hit a girl before.

"I don't think so." Armin said. "I think she just forgot her pencil. So I think you shouldn't worry."

"Yeah..." Eren sighed. "I guess I was thinking hard on it."

* * *

School has ended and Armin saw a girl standing by the corner. As soon he pasted it the girl grabbed his arm.

"Hey."

Armin saw the girls face. Annie.

"Y-yeah?" Armin swallowed hard.

"I need to asked you something." Armin noticed that she had the same tone as Mikasa. Like she didn't want to talk.

"Y-yes." Armin was getting nervous.

"What did Mikasa want?"

"Oh...just her pencil."

Annie let go of Armin's arm.

"That's all?" Annie asked.

"Yes."

Annie walked off. Armin was surprise she just left. Eren gabbed Armin and pulled him back.

"What did she want?" Eren asked. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." Armin said. "She just asked a weird question."

"What was it?"

"She just asked what Mikasa wanted from us."

"That's all? Man today it is weird. Mikasa and Annie? On the same day?"

Armin looked Annie who was leaning against the lockers. She was looking at him. Armin was starting to get the chills.

"You okay?" Eren asked.

"Fine." Armin lightly smiled. "I wondering what tomorrow will be like."

Eren just chuckled.

"Come one let's go." Eren pushed Armin out the door.

They went outside and Eren bumped into someone.

"Watch out!"

Eren turned towards the persons and saw his face.

"I'm sorry." Eren apologized.

"You better be!" The boy shouted and walked off.

"Geez what is that's guys problem."

"I think that was..." Armin thought for a second. "Jean? I think that's the guy who has serious anger issues."

"Let's just go."

Armin looked back at the Jean. Thinking he knew him from somewhere. He just couldn't put his figure on it.


	3. UPDATE

**Sorry if I haven't written anything in awhile. If you follow me then I thank you! Thank you so much! I'll finish writing my stories. I just didn't think much people would read it. But I'll upload a new story soon. Man my writing was horrible XD. Still kinda is. Thank you for reading this!**

 _ **UPDATE:**_ **I have many stories and chapters that I have. I'll try to upload them soon. Again Thank You for reading :)**


End file.
